Bebe's Struggle
by CandyLoverSP
Summary: Bebe and Wendy have ben best friends for years, but, will their friendship survive when the blond girl develops feelings of love towards the noirette? What will the small redneck town of South Park think about a 15 year old lesbian couple? And finally, what mystery is there behind the nightmarish and horrendous creatures that stalk Bebe each night... [Bendy and Style]


**Hi everyone and welcome once more to another South Park fanfic!**

 **This FF will be divided in two parts, each a separate story. This is the first part of the two.**

 **I'm going to try and make these chapters longer than my previous one. If you haven't read it, I highly recommend reading it! It has nothing to do with this one but… It's still pretty awesome (yea yea, I know, self shameless promotion)!**

 **Any who, I just want to mention that the artwork for this story is NOT mine, it belongs to user m-spark on Deviantart, I have tried to contact her asking for permission to no avail… but i'm quite sure she'll be ok with it as long as I mention it's hers, not mine, and leave a link to her page. I recommend checking it out as she has some very nice stuff on South Park and others, so… here is the link!**

 **m-spark . deviantart . com (Take the spaces out)  
**

 **I would also like to announce that I'm going to be co witting a monster hunter fanfitction with my personal friend, and owner of some VERY impressive ff,** **ChocolateBrownPegasi.**

 **He is going to write The first part of the ff (Low rank), I'll continue to write the second part (high rank) and we will co-op the last part (G-rank), so there is something to look forward to if you like MH, or just want to hear about a group of hunters killing massive monsters and such. Check out his profile, he has some AWESOME stuff and is the reason I'm currently here now, thanks CBP! ^^**

 **All that's left to say is… Enjoy, Bebe's Struggle, chapter one!**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

 **Acceptance**

Once again, Wendy was late.

It was the third time that week she had made Bebe wait for her.

The young blond girl brushed the hair from her face, looking down at her watch. Twenty minutes late. She sighed.

Wendy and Bebe had been best friends since forever. The two of them had grown closer and closer over the last few years, realizing that, even though they had other friends, _they_ were like sisters. They had been through all kinds of experiences together, from simple things like staying to sleep at each other's houses, to travelling across the country together visiting concerts.

At the tender age of 15, they had both discovered a real soul mate in each other. This, usually, would be positive thing but, in this case, it wasn't. Bebe had developed more than normal friendship feelings towards Wendy.

She had started to realize it after breaking up with Clyde a few years back. Wendy had spent the whole weekend supporting her, sleeping with her and giving her constant attention, as a best friend would do in these kinds of situations. It was during one of these moments that Bebe stopped and thought _–Wow, Wendy sure is cute…-_.

At first she didn't give it too much thought, but as the day went on she started to notice Wendy more and more. She started looking at her best friend with other eyes, feeling a tug in her stomach as she smiled at her and even when she saw her friend's cleavage.

A few weeks later, she started to seriously question her sexuality when she started to notice the other girls in her school as well.

Bebe was a stunningly beautiful girl for her age. As expected, her breasts had grown to a significant size and she had managed to keep her waistline tight, giving her very noticeable curves. She was the envy of men and woman alike.

Every guy wanted to be with her, every girl wanted to be like her, but her most respected trait was the positive, friendly and cheerful personality she always had. She was always more than happy to lend a hand to anyone who might need it.

Everybody admired Bebe.

Her friend on the other hand had gained quite a bad reputation. As the years passed Wendy had abandoned her feminist and self-imposed responsibilities.

She had stopped studying as much, causing her grades to fall to a minimal pass. Everyone had tried to get her back up, even Cartman seemed to pity her, but she just waved them off, uninterested in what they had to say. She had taken up smoking and cared very little about the people around her, all but Bebe of course.

But something about this new Wendy, the rebellious foulmouthed brunette, made Bebe's interest towards her peek. She had constantly tried to get through to her, to no avail of course, but she never intended to; the heated conversations they had about it always ended up in them making up, feeling closer towards each other, much to Bebe's happiness.

The blond girl spotted the brunette's head bobble thought the crowd down the street. Her hair was un-brushed and she was puffing on a cigarette as she strolled casually towards her.

Her face was inexpressive as she approached the half smiling blond.

"Wendy, your twenty minutes late!"

She stated, annoyed but happy to see her.

She hugged the noirette who quickly took another puff and answered whilst exhaling the smoke.

"Yea, sorry Babes, couldn't find any clean trousers"

She flicked the remaining butt away and looked up at the blond.

"So what were we here for again?"

She asked, combing her black hair out of her face with her fingers.

Bebe looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously? I've been telling you about this all week"

"I'm seriously"

Wendy said in a low-pitched voice, imitating the still hated Cartman.

Bebe couldn't help but laugh.

"Well misses Cartman, we are going to see that new film I told you about, you know, the love-tragedy based in France?"

Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Wow, sounds amazing, just please don't pair me up with Eric, for now I'm misses marsh"

Bebe felt a small pull in her heart remembering that her friend was still with Stan. It was bad enough having to put up with actually seeing them together every now and then, but she had to put up with knowing all their intimate bed details as well, since Wendy was prone to constantly mention them to her, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

The pair entered the big mall behind them and made their way though the crowds of people to the cinema complex within. It was a weekend release so the theatre room was full of people.

Wendy and Bebe's seats were just under a heat duct, witch at first was cozy, seeing as it was winter and they had come in from the cold, but as the film progressed the fact that the room was completely full made the heat almost unbearable.

Bebe was to enveloped in the movie to realize anyway. She had held her hand against her mouth since the beginning, following the story with passion, where as Wendy was just yawning, wishing she were somewhere else that wasn't a romantic jam-packed film room under a vent.

Bebe noticed rustling to her side and looked over to see Wendy removing her shirt. Thankfully they were against the wall, so nobody else had noticed so far.

"Wendy! What are you doing?"

Bebe whispered franticly dreading somebody realizing what she was doing.

Wendy finished removing her top, left only in a, quite revealing, small black bra.

She looked over at Bebe and breathed out.

"Wow, that's so much better, you should totally do the same"

She whispered back, leaning against her chair once more.

Bebe was painfully aware of her friend's semi-nudeness.

"Please Wends, put you shirt back on"

She whispered blushing; glad it wasn't light enough to make out the flared colors in her face.

"No way"

She answered, not bothering to look back.

"Somebody might see you!"

"Like I give a crap, I may as well take this off as well…"

She said, reaching behind her back to the fastener on her bra.

"No!"

Bebe almost yelled, turning a few heads around them. Wendy looked at her with a smirk on her face.

"I was just joking babes, calm down"

She giggled maliciously and rest back to continue watching the film.

Bebe, on the other hand, found it very difficult to keep up with it, her eyes constantly darting back to her friend's breasts, feeling the heat eradiate through her cheeks.

She was relieved when the film finally finished and a few moments before the lights came on, Wendy put her shirt back on.

As they exited the slowly emptying room Bebe whispered to Wendy, expressing her annoyance at her.

"Wendy, you cant just strip clothes like that in a public place, what if somebody would have seen you and we would have been kicked out?"

The noirette looked over at her friend.

"No one is goanna kick us out for me taking me shirt off, if anything they would stare!"

She laughed.

Bebe sighed to herself. She had to find a solution to this problem as soon as possible. She simply couldn't continue the way she was, each day suffering as her feelings for Wendy continued to grow.

* * *

The blond teen closed her room door and plumped down on the bed. She had parted ways with the noirette for the day a few moments before. Her mind filled her with flashing images of Wendy with no shirt on.

Sure, its not the first time she had seen her like that, and even with less clothes, but this time it was different.

As she rolled around between her covers remembering the scene an overwhelming heat took over her. She sat up in the darkness, feeling her cheeks burn, her body tingling and her breathing harsh.

There was no doubt; she had sexual feelings for the noirette. She lay back down in the bed and stared at the shadows in her room, formed by a light post in the street.

She closed her eyes and thought to herself.

 _"_ _Why is this happening to me…? I don't want to be a lesbian… But I can stop thinking about her…."_

As she spoke in her mind, she slowly removed her cloths and pulled the covers over her, lying naked in bed.

 _"_ _She has always been there for me… and no one can doubt that she is pretty… that hair… her eyes… her tough personality…"_

As she held the covers close to her with one hand, the other one slowly made its way down her body, gently caressing her nakedness as it passed down, aiming for one single region of her body. She new it was wrong, but she couldn't contain herself, she was giving in to the bottled up emotions that had been eating away at her for some time now.

"No…! I can't… ugh…. Ohh…. Nggg… She is my… friend… Oh Wendy…"

She gently moaned as she began to feel the heat stick to the covers so, hastily, she shoved them aside. The cold air floating in from the open window spread over her naked body, only making the experience all the more enjoyable.

As she began to speed up, thoughts flew through her head, but there was one that stood out the most. A year back they had showered together at one of the concerts they had gone to. The young girls only had enough money to go in once, so they shared it. Wendy had cared little about Bebe's presence at the time, as she usually did, showing no shame in standing stark naked in front of her.

Bebe's mind floated over the image, her deep eyes, her soft skin, her small but perky breasts as the water covered them, making them gleam and finally her mind made her way down her stomach to find…

Bebe's body jerked in an upright position, lifting her waist in the air as she closed her eyes with force, slumping back down a few seconds later, letting out a deep breath.

The silence around her was suddenly very noticeable as the blond girls instincts slowly found their way back into her. The occasional chirp from a small insect could be heard outside as Bebe pulled her covers back over her, enjoying their cool touch on her, still naked, skin.

She stretched slightly and positioned her hands behind her head, looking up at the celling again, her head clearer now.

If she could do _that_ whilst thinking about Wendy, then she new the answer she was looking for.

Bebe had fallen in love with her.

She new that now because all the lust in her body had dissipated from her, leaving only tender images of the noirette. Her eyes burned deeply in her head as she remembered a certain time she had stayed over to sleep. Bebe couldn't sleep that day so she got up to have a glass of water. When she was on her way back she found a very sleepy looking Wendy staring at her from the bed below her, her expression not her usual one.

She had had a nightmare, and a bad one at that. She hugged Bebe's arm whilst gently crying, something the blond girl hadn't seen her do in years. She got in bed with her and as quickly as it begun, it ended. Wendy was asleep in her arms, softly breathing but clinging on with care.

The next day neither of them made any reference to what had happened, Bebe even thought that Wendy might not have remembered it, but just before leaving, she turned around and kissed Bebe on the cheek, blushing.

"Thanks… for… you know..."

She said before leaving in a hurry.

Bebe slowly drifted into sleep world, her mind filled with Wendy's small tender face sleeping as she dreamt in her arms that night.

* * *

It was dark and damp. There seemed to be no light around her. Bebe panicked as she realized she had no idea where she was. There seemed to be nothing around her but darkness. She slowly reached out with her arms and legs, looking for something, but only found emptiness.

"Mom?"

She said, but all she heard was a strange sound coming from her mouth.

"What the…?"

She began, but once again only heard the same sound, instead of her voice. She seemed to be making screeching sounds, like the ones you would expect from scrapping your nails down a chalkboard.

"Heeellllpp- ahhg!-"

She started to scream but stopped suddenly as the sound of her voice pierced her ears. She clenched her head and crouched down, closing her eyes, but opened them again as something lit up in front of her.

A small, lit, candle was floating a few steps away.

Bebe slowly stood up and observed it. It was simply floating in mid air. The silence around her was once again very present.

She took a step towards the candle and nothing happened. Guessing she had no other option she slowly began to walk towards it, but soon realized that the candle wasn't small, it was just far away. Bebe began to walk faster and then trotted as she realized how far away it really was.

The candle slowly loomed above her as she got closer.

It must have been the same size as a building when she finally stood at its base.

The blond stared at it, not understanding why it was there or why she was there for that matter. Actually, where was she?

She looked around, but found nothing but darkness on all of the horizons.

Her eyes shifted back to the candle, burning in silence before her.

Bebe walked around it, trying to find any explanation as to where she was and to her surprise, on the back of the large object, she found a wooden door.

She got close and put her hand on the nob, turning it. It slowly creaked open only to reveal… nothing. There was nothing but more wax behind the door.

Bebe turned around, now frustrated.

"Where the hell a-"

She started to scream, but flinched at the sound of her voice. She had forgotten about the nails.

Opening her eyes once more she found herself in a large field, the sun shining brightly above her.

She spun around looking for the candle, but it was gone, only more field lay in front of her, stretching out for miles over the horizon.

The sound of animals slowly began to fill her ears, but non were visible. Birds, cows and sheep could clearly be heard but none of them where in sight.

Bebe stood eerily in the field, now feeling afraid. The sound of animals was growing stronger in her head. The chirping of birds screeched at her, each time with more strength as she fell to her hands and knees, tears dripping down her cheeks. She looked to realize the sky was now red and the sun blue. The fields were changing colors every time her eyes darted around. The animal sounds were starting to distort, slowly making macabre sounds as they echoed in her head.

Shadows were forming in the horizon. Human forms, created only with dark clouds of dust, were walking towards her from all directions, their eyes glowing white.

Bebe screamed, scrambling up to try and find a way away from them, but only laughter came from her voice. She stopped screaming only to hear the laughter continue, getting louder and louder fusing with the distorted animal sounds around her.

The shadow men were close, their big white eyes glowing intensely as they approached her, only a few feet away. As they got close, she could make out that although they had human shapes, most of them were deformed ghouls, their faces twisted and cut up, their empty eyes staring at her with an unnatural glare.

Bebe fell to her knees and cried, caring little for the laughter that spouted from her mouth. She closed her eyes as hard as she could, waiting to accept whatever fate those shadow men had in store for her.

But they never came. They never touched her.

The distorted sounds and the laughter stopped and a warm silence surrounded her. Bebe opened her eyes.

Wendy was staring back at her with a smile on her face.

The blonds eyes teared up, finally seeing a friendly face, and no other than the girl she most wanted to see.

Wendy just stood there, still smiling and offered her a hand.

Bebe reached up and gasped her hand but the moment she touched her, Wendy's body exploded into thousands of little glimmering shards that began flying around the blond.

She screamed and fell back into the darkness into, what felt like, a hole in the ground.

As she fell, thrashing her arms around trying desperately to find something to grasp, Wendy's face appeared in front of her, as if projected on a big screen.

The massive face lingered in front of her before smiling.

"Don't give up Bebe, I love you"

She said as the blond felt her body hit the ground with a force that must had shattered all her bones, probably killing her.

But as she sat up stricken with fear, face covered in sweat and tears streaming down her cheeks, reality hit her.

She was sitting in bed, her room in silent gloom around her.

It was a dream.

The blond caught her breath almost choking and felt herself continue to cry as she wiped the tears from her face with the blanket.

She managed to regain control of her emotions and calm down.

"It was just a dream… just a dream…"

She whispered in silence as she let her breath out.

"WAS IT?"

Echoed a booming distorted voice beside her. She quickly looked over only to encounter an eyeless, bloody face staring at her in the darkness, small white lights where the eyes should be, bearing a twisted grin.

Bebe screamed and jumped out of bed, then realizing the room was full of them creeping out from the darkness and shadows. Their bodies mangled and corrupted in the most horrible way imaginable. They started to laugh as the objects around her room started to transform, sprouting little legs, arms and horrid little eyeless faces that continued to laugh, some of them pointing at her.

The blond girl couldn't take anymore of it, she raced to the window, the sky dark red outside, and jumped through it, shattering the glass in her way.

As her body raced to the ground, head first, she shut her eyes. It would be over soon.

Once again she felt herself hit the floor with force.

To her dismay she was still alive. Worrying the creatures in her room would pursue her she opened her eyes to find somewhere to run.

Her room stood silently, the curtains blowing in the wind. Bebe blinked as she realized she was on the floor, next to her bed.

The door opened and she swung around, expecting another creature to appear, but instead the light flicked on, blinding her momentarily. As she covered her eyes a familiar voice reached her.

"Bebe? Bebe, what's wrong darling?"

The teen managed to open her eyes slightly, but instead of more nightmarish creatures, her mother was looking down at her, eyes filled with worry.

"Oh mom!"

Bebe exclaimed and threw herself in her mother's arms, embracing her with all her heart, continued with her crying her eyes out.

"Shhh now baby… It was just a nightmare…"

Mrs. Stevens ushered softly, gently rocking her daughter in her arms.

"Oh mom…. They were horrible… they were everywhere… and the field and the colors…"

"Don't worry sweetie… mommies here now…"

She continued to say, hushing her.

After a few minutes, Bebe managed to calm down and was feeling slightly better. This was not a dream anymore. No eyeless faces, no strange sounds. This was real.

"Feeling better honey?"

Mrs. Stevens asked with a smile.

Bebe breathed in, held it in and let it out slowly.

"Yea mom… thanks…"

"That's ok baby… just one question"

"Yea mom?"

Bebe asked without looking up.

"Why are you naked?"

Bebe froze, not knowing what to say. Now that's what I call a sticky situation.

* * *

Daylight loomed through the window as the sun surfaced over the mountains in the distance. The blond girl hadn't been able to sleep at all, her mind constantly jumping at shadows in the dark, worrying that at any moment the nightmarish creatures might re appear.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes; it was going to be a long day. Her mother entered the room to check up on her.

"Feeling any better sweetie?"

She asked.

Bebe looked up, her eyes dry and probably red from the lack of sleep.

"Oh my, you look terrible!"

She said and rushed over to the bedside to check her temperature.

"You're burning up Bebe! Why don't you stay home from school today?"

She asked, worried. The image of one of the eyeless flashed in her head and the blond girl flinched.

"N-No… I want to go to class"

Mrs. Stevens observed her daughter with care, she knew her straight A child wouldn't miss class unless utterly necessary.

"Ok then… but if you start to feel worse, please let me know ok? I don't mind going to pick you up!"

She said standing up and Bebe nodded.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

The caring mother asked before leaving.

"Just some toast and juice is fine…."

Bebe answered from the bed, still feeling a bit woozy.

"I'll be down in a few minutes"

She concluded and her mother left with a smile.

Bebe got up and stripped the pajamas she had put on after her mid-night incident. What was up with that dream? I was like no other she had ever had. It almost seemed real. The blond girl searched for a skirt to put on as her mind continued to try and extract a reason behind her strange dream. She recalled hearing somewhere that dreams were subconscious windows to her real self, with all her worries and problems the dreamer might be having at that time during her life.

Well, there was no doubt there, it was her newly developed feelings for Wendy that was causing most of her worries, but why such a dark and explicit dream?

As she stumbled down the stairs rubbing her eyes she reached a conclusion.

 _-I'm not going to figure this out alone… I need to find someone who can help me understand dreams-_

But who could have such knowledge in such a town as South Park.

"Come on Bebe, smile and show me that beautiful happy face!"

Her mother said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm still a bit shaken up by the strange dream I had last night…"

She explained as she sat down and was handed a plate of toast. Her mother stood by her looking down at her, her hands resting on her hips.

"Well, what was it about?"

"Do you know anything about dreams?"

Bebe asked, gulping down the juice in front of her.

"Not really, but you look like you want to talk about it"

The blond teen paused. Something inside her told her it was best to not mention anything yet, no reason to worry her mother unnecessarily, she would eventually find someone to help her interpreting the dream.

"No, its ok, really it was just silly, well-"

She said as she stood up, picking up her backpack.

"-I'm off to school, ok? See you later!"

Bebe said and run out the door before her mother could complain.

* * *

"Woh gurl, you look dead, what's up? Not get much sleep?"

Wendy asked from behind the blond girl as she slowly walked to school.

The noirette walked around to the front of her and continued to advance backwards whilst still looking at her, grinning.

Seeing her made Bebe feel a bit better, but the voice from her dream echoed in her ears.

 _-Don't give up Bebe, I love you-_

She flinched slightly and closed her eyes but quickly opened them again, not wanting to alert her friend. She was too late.

"You ok?"

Wendy asked, her face quickly switching to a worried frown upon seeing her friend flinch, almost as if she were in pain.

Bebe's heart fluttered slightly.

"Y-Yea… I'm ok, just… had a nightmare last night, I didn't manage to get much sleep after that…"

She explained.

Wendy's smile returned, her anguish gone.

"You had me concerned there for a second Babes. Must have been a pretty bad nightmare to get you all messed up like this."

She mocked, but then, to Bebe's utter surprise, she closed in and gave her a hug. It only lasted a few moments, but it was enough to leave the blond girl speechless. Wendy hadn't hugged her like that in months; it just wasn't her thing to show such emotions. She backed out and took notice of Bebe's surprise face.

"Whaat?"

She complained slightly with a grin.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just not used to you being so… caring…"

"Hey!"

Wendy's face turned serious and she stared Bebe in the eyes, only a few inches away.

"I may have changed a bit over the years… but you are still the most important person in my life ok? If there is ever anything wrong with you, you can always count on me… you do know that right?"

She said, her face saddening slightly towards the end. Bebe was speechless, she had never dreamt that Wendy would ever say anything like that again since her rebellious turning, but her aw was cut short as a hot cozy feeling invaded her body like a warm blanket as she realized how much she cared about her. The blond girl closed in and hugged her friend, blushing slightly in the process.

"Yea… I know. You too!"

She whispered.

"H-hey!"

Wendy exclaimed in surprise and Bebe let go laughing. The two friends continued their small walk to class whilst joking and laughing together, Bebe quickly forgetting about the dream she had experienced.

* * *

"H-Hey Bebe!"

Spouted an extremely nervous Tweek behind the blond girl as she enjoyed her lunch. She looked up and spotted Wendy's ear-to-ear grin in the corner of her eye.

It was no secret that Tweek had a special interest for Bebe. He cornered her at every moment, asking how she was or offering help in anything she may be doing at that time. Bebe had rejected him countless times, but he seemed determined to conquer her, never giving up.

Bebe span looked around to the trembling boy. He had changed significantly over the years. His long golden hair now fell on his shoulders and his dark brown eyes creating a heavy contrast against his light skin. He still had his trademark stutter, but it had been reduced to a bare minimum as he gained confidence in himself over the years.

"Hey Tweek"

Bebe said in a soft voice, she had grown shy towards other people over the years, the last thing everyone had expected of her.

"How are you doing t-today?"

He asked with a smile. He had become quite the looker over the years and had been asked out by quite a few girls, but he had rejected them all, having eyes solemnly for the stunning blond in his class.

"I'm well, you?"

Bebe answered, turning back to her lunch and Tweek took no time in sitting next to her.

"Tweek man, your gonna scare her like that"

Wendy laughed from the other side of the table, not able to contain her thoughts any longer.

"Bwaah! Sorry Bebe, do you want me to leave?"

Tweek stuttered making Wendy laugh harder in the background.

"Dude, she isn't interested in you, I don't think she is interested in anyone, just give up already"

Tweek and Bebe looked over to see Stan approach the table with a tray. He sat down next to Wendy and plopped her a kiss on the lips before tucking into his own meal. Bebe felt a slight kick in her insides watching them kiss.

"Well, if it isn't the little lovebirds, the dumb big breasted blond and the stroke in the making"

Exclaimed a very familiar and annoying voice from behind them, followed by a muffled laugh.

Cartman and Kenny made their way over to the table. Cartman had grown into a towering man over the years, leaving his baby fat behind. He was somebody you didn't want to mess with now, but was still his typical bastard self. Kenny on the other hand had stayed a short teen, his ruffled hair visible though his classic orange parka.

"Shut up fat ass!"

Wendy snapped.

"Or what? You gonna beat me up tomboy? Say Stan, what's it like dating a trap? Never knew you were into guys man!"

Cartman answered quickly, he had gotten good at coming up instant comebacks.

"Shut up Cartman, just leave us alone ok?"

Said Stan calmly without looking up from his food.

Stan, in difference to all the others, had grown up to be a calm and reserved teen, completely the opposite of his girlfriend, but maybe it was that heavy difference that had kept them together all these years. He had become a tall thin teen with little meat on his bones. He had buckled down to study seriously a few years back after his sister had dropped out of collage due to a drug related issue. It had hit their family hard and Stan had vowed her would never do anything to make his mother cry the way she had done the night Shelly had been sent home almost unaware of where she was, high on some experimental drug.

Wendy stood up, glaring at Carman with anger, daring him to take a step forwards. She new she couldn't beat him, not the way he was now, but that sure as hell wasn't going to stop her.

"Hmph"

Cartman turned around and walked away, followed by his ever obedient and best friend Kenny.

"Whatever man, it's your sorry ass life"

He muttered, just loud enough for them to hear.

Wendy sat back down and started to complain about Cartman to Stan, who just listened in silence as he eat.

"W-Wow man! He's getting more and more aggressive with each passing day!"

Tweek exclaimed to Bebe, who just remained silent during the whole event.

"It's best just to ignore him I think"

Bebe said and looked at Tweek.

"Umm… I would like to talk with Wendy alone for a while, do you guys mind?"

She said, looking over at Stan towards the end.

"Umm… O-ok, see you later then!"

Said the blond boy and shuffled away, bouncing slightly every few steps.

"I'll be in the library Baby"

Stan said and got up, only to be slapped in the behind by Wendy, who grinned at him with a twisted smile.

"If only you were as dedicated in bed as you are to studying"

"…Whatever"

Stan muttered and walked off. Wendy laughed at the dry remark from her boyfriend and looked over at Bebe.

"So Bebs, what's on your mind?"

Bebe took a deep breath and looked up at the noirette, her dark black eyes piercing her.

"W-well… um… how are things going with Stan?"

She asked, her hands fidgeting, trying to find the right words.

"Umm… Ok I guess, nothing out of the usual, why?"

Bebe's heart sank a little. She had been hoping they might have been having problems. If Wendy was free, or at least going through a breakup, she could probe with caution to see her reactions if she tried any advances.

"Well actually…"

Wendy continued, speaking softly.

"Stan has been quite… strange lately… I know he has been studying harder for the upcoming exams, but some of the stuff he says and does just doesn't seem very coherent anymore…"

She said and looked down. Bebe felt sadness for her friend, but at the same time a bolt of hope stuck her.

"Oh… I'm sorry…. Want to talk about it?"

Wendy looked up, but not with the expression Bebe was expecting.

"Not really, if he decides to break up then so be it. We are really different in most things, I really doubt we are going to last much longer anyway"

Bebe felt confused at her friend's lack of emotion.

"But… aren't you sad about it? Are you not going to even try and fix things?"

Wendy brought her hand up to her chin and scratched it casually.

"Not really, I guessed that if things are going down hill now, they are just going to get harder to fix as time goes by, anyway, I'm kind of looking forward to being single again. Don't get me wrong, I'm going to miss him, we've been though a lot together, but… I donno, I guess I just don't care as much as I used to"

She smiled happily at Bebe, but behind her smile there was en obvious pain, pain that had been slowly growing with time.

Wendy had known for months that this would eventually happen; as days went by she had seen Stan loose interest in her. The new part of her didn't care and was glad that they would finally be apart, making her single, but the suppressed little girl inside her that still loved Stan cried his lack of love.

But Wendy was a warrior now and was known for being tough and headstrong by all. All except for Bebe, who could see beyond her hard exterior. Wendy's pain flickered in her eyes.

"Well… If you really think that way then ok… But just in case, you know my house is your house…"

Bebe smiled and Wendy giggled slightly. They both knew that the day they broke up the noirette would be destroyed and she would no doubt spend a few days with Bebe, but they didn't have to say anything, it was an unspoken bond between them.

"Well, if you excuse me… I have to go search for my current boyfriend and get some help on my math homework"

She said whilst getting up.

"I'll tell you what, I'm gonna miss him doing my homework for me! Maybe I'll keep sleeping with him in exchange for my work done!"

She laughed and walked away, not realizing the harm her words made in her awkwardly laughing friend.

Bebe breathed in and closed her eyes, blocking out the sounds of the cafeteria, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Wendy knew she was going to end her relationship with Stan, and by the sound of it, soon. She felt bad for her, but the other fluttering side of her jumped with joy. Wendy single. She would have her all to herself. But… how to approach her? Wendy had never shown any signs of being interested in other females, at least, not that Bebe knew of.

She was going to have to edge the answer out of her with care to not alert her of her own intentions.

That shouldn't be so hard, the good thing about having such a close friendship was that as well as knowing that person's strengths, you also know their weaknesses.

But one major problem was still there. What was she going to do if Wendy had no intention at all of being a lesbian? What if she started to see Bebe with other eyes and that fractured their friendship? The mere thought of it sent shivers down the blond girls spine.

"Oi! Don't ignore me bitch!"

Bebe jumped as somebody screamed in her ear. She looked around to see, yet again, the towering Eric Cartman staring at her, this time no Kenny in sight.

He had never really paid much attention to Bebe so she found it odd he would be speaking to her.

"W-what do you want?"

She stuttered looking up at him.

"What do I want? Bitch, it's you who is sitting alone in the cafeteria ten minutes after the start of class!"

He yelled, making Bebe realize he was right, there were no more people around her, she must have been lost in deep thought.

"So what the hell are you doing in here? Trying to get out of class?"

He said and, surprisingly, sat down in front of her.

"Nothing! What about you?"

She asked, not quite sure what to make of his strange behavior.

"They're talking about gay rights and shit in class now, I don't wanna know anything about that crap. To hell with queers and carpet lickers, as if they were going to survive in this town anyway"

Cartmans words struck Bebe with strength.

"W-what's wrong with being gay?"

She asked nervously, intimidated by the strong teen in front of her.

"What's wrong?! It's not right, that's what's wrong! A guy needs to go with a girl and a girl with a guy, just like god intended. Last think we need are fags in this town!"

"You're such a redneck Carman!"

Bebe exclaimed, genuinely offended now.

"Don't call me a redneck you bitch"

He shrugged of with ease.

"Who cares anyway, this town is redneck central, as if any gays would live happily here, they'd be shot or something anyway"

He said, looking over at the blond girl.

He was right. The town of South Park may have been small, but its residents were in majority quite homophobic. Bebe's face turned to stone as she realized that it would prove a major problem if she wanted to be with Wendy. What… what if Wendy herself was homophobic? She knew that more than one of the kids in class were, it was jut the way they had been brought up, especially in this town.

"Bitch, you see a ghost or something? You've gone all white"

Cartman mocked, standing back up.

Bebe looked up at him, not saying anything.

"Wow Bebe, you really are proving that all blonds are dumb as hell. Well, at least your pretty hot, if you ever want to get with a real man, gimme a call, if not, then screw you guys, I'm going home"

He said with a grin, pointing towards the door as he repeated one of his favorite fraises. He left with a slight chuckle, leaving Bebe alone once more in an empty cafeteria.

Her problems were growing with each passing moment.

She had developed lesbian feelings for her best friend who had a boyfriend she had been with for a few years in a little homophobic town whilst being quite a shy and reserved girl when it came to her feelings and being hit on constantly by guys in her class.

Things were not looking up for Bebe Stevens, and to make things words, her nightmares had only just begun.

* * *

 **A.N. Well… it's a start on the new story, I'm not to sure what the reactions will be like for this story but… If you like, let me know it in a review or favorite and follow or all of the above! If you don't like it, feel free to leave a review telling me why and maybe suggestions on what to change? All and any comments are welcome as long as each passing work makes me a better writer because, after all, the better I am, the better stories I can write for you guys! We all win! So once more, favorite, review, follow, like, retweet, subscribe, do a backflip or whatever you feel like doing and see you again in a few days for chapter 2!**


End file.
